


this time (won't you save me)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drowning, Gen, Outside Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which character would you save if they were both drowning ?<br/><strong>Anon</strong>: papa stilinski or mama mccall<br/><a href="stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com"><strong>stilesbansheequeen</strong></a>: mama mccall</p>
            </blockquote>





	this time (won't you save me)

The girl looked down at the two people screaming and sputtering in the water. It looked almost like there was something pulling them down, but the girl doubted that was happening. She was a lifeguard here, she knew these waters.

The two younger kids on the beach were screaming too, holding onto each other tightly, as if they were holding each other back.

Lindsey didn't waste time in stripping her jacket and jumping in to save the man and women slowly submerged under again. The women was closer so she would have to get out first.

Swimming as fast as she could, she felt the adrenaline spike in her blood, felt her heart beat rush as she tried her best to reach the woman in the frigid water that nipped at her limbs and stung in her lungs and eyes.

She wrapped her fingers around the woman's wrist, hauling her out of the water as fast she could, pulling her along.

At first, there was resistance, like the woman was being held back, but with another hard tug, she was clinging to Lindsey, coughing and choking and Lindsey was swimming as fast she could to save this woman, because there was still the man back there.

When she neared the coast line, two pairs of hands dragged the woman up and Lindsey couldn't focus on what was being said but she pushed them out of the way to check if the woman could breathe.

“God… Oh… be alright,” Garbled her way into her ears and she felt the urgency make her fingers fumble as she tried to help the woman cough out the water, and check her pulse.

As soon as she could see the woman pulling in lungfuls of air , she ran back into the water and swam to the man. She couldn't hear him yelling, and a panic welled in her stomach as she got closer to see a floating figure in the water ahead, unmoving and face down.

Lindsey dragged the body back and laid him on his back to start CPR.

Distantly, she heard the pale burnette say to the other brunette, "I can't lose both of my parents," so brokenly it had Lindsey slamming down on his chest and tilting his chin back just like on the dummy and the six year old last month.

But after two or three minutes, she sat back, feeling numb.

"Why are you stopping?" The pale burnette said. "You can still save him, you-you have to keep trying-no, keep tr-keep _TRYING_!" He sobbed wetly. "Scott, tell her to keep trying."

Scott looked crushed, (so did the woman, who now that Lindsey them together, must have been his mom, to her son's chest) and looked to her.

"I'll call 911," Lindsey breathed, legs kicking out in front of her to stand, to start running towards the phone in the life guard box a couple yards away, but the boy, Scott whipped out his phone and dumbly dialed it first , holding it to his face in a hurry.

She nodded and looked back to the man, watching as the pale mole covered boy came forward to clutch either side of the man's face.

Watching as the pale mole covered boy let out a spb and his head fell to the unmoving chest.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry," Scott murmured looking sick and elated and concerned and heartbroken. "I'm so sorry..."

Stiles' breath came quickly and Lindsey distantly recalled that either he was having an asthma attack or he was having a panic attack. In any case, she scrambled forward to rub his back only to get him to jerk out of her hold with a frustrated growl.

"Why couldn't you have swam faster?" He wetly asked, voice strained. He leaned over and heaved in the sand, making all present turn away. Well, except for the non-living...

"I-I'm going to need your names," Lindsey said shakily, not answering. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't her...

The dead eyes weren't closed and the greenish hue the corpse was taking made her stomach roll. Guilt flooded her and she looked away.

"Scott McCall, this is my mom, Melissa McCall, that's Stiles Stilinski and that's Tomas Stilinski," Scott murmured as Stiles tried to suck in air, tried to breathe, to try to get what was going on to process.

Stiles kept mumbling, "Not you too, no no, not you, no," over and over and Lindsey, Lindsey couldn't sit there for very much longer, because the adrenaline was gone and she felt cold and wet and dirty and there was a dead body of this guys father and it was her fault and-

She stumbled up dizzily and pulled the body up, picking it up firefighter style like she was taught, not listening to Stiles protest her to 'set him down' as she stumbled to the lifeguard box, kicking open the door when she got there, a hyperventilating kid behind begging her to stop, that he needed to be put down, and rest.

She set the body on the bed in there (that was more a camping cot).

And then she sank to the floor and passed out as Stiles sobbed and his harsh breathing filled the room and the sound of sniffles came from the doorway and the words 'it'll be okay' were chanted again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> [post](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/post/126869039638/papa-stilinski-or-mama-mccall)  
>  thanks to stilesbansheequeen for letting me write this  
> if the link doesn't work take out the ao3.org that pops up and it'll take you there idk what tf i did wrong lol


End file.
